


A Moment In Time

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By AmberA short time in the life of Xena the Warlord.





	A Moment In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Xena, Ares, or anyone else in the series "Xena: Warrior Princess". I'm just borrowing them a while. 
> 
> Summary: A small insight into Xena and Ares' past. 
> 
> Sex/Violence/Subtext: No sex, no subtext, and a small amount of violence - nothing worse than you would get in a typical episode, although there's a fair amount of blood. 
> 
> Rating: PG-13. 
> 
> Images: © Mike Quick.

The rain beat down on the ground, turning the dirt road into mud. A tall building rose up in the distance, the dark stone it was built with providing a fitting backdrop to the angry thunderclaps sounding over the countryside and to the lightning that sometimes lit up the carnage. The grass plains on either side of the lane were sopping wet, from both rainwater and blood. Bodies littered the landscape, marring the angry beauty of the scene but in a way, enhancing it as well. The roars of a battle rose up to the heavens, the war cries, the shouts of victory and the dying moans all blended to create a truly horrific picture.

In the centre of the fray, buried under attacking bodies fought a young woman - more of a child. But the way she fought suggested the presence of a warrior, in every sense of the word. She held only a broadsword and a dagger, yet she was clearly winning, even outnumbered twenty to one. Her black hair swung freely around her face and her blue eyes flashed icy fire. She made the weapon dance around her body, taking several of her opponents body parts with it - fingers, hands, even an arm. A shrill yell erupted from her lips as she leapt, without warning, straight upwards, deftly avoiding ambush from all sides. Grinning, she launched herself into a backward somersault, landing several metres behind her adversaries.

"Boys, behind you!" Barely giving them time to turn, the woman had taken a round disk from its place on her hip and launched it towards the nearest of the men. It neatly slit his throat and ricocheted away to meet its next opponent. It bounced off several more helmets, knocking the owners unconscious. Eventually, the spinning object aimed its course back at the female warrior. She let it come, not flinching, and as soon as it was within arm's length, she stretched out an arm and caught it neatly, reattaching it to her belt in one smooth, well-practised motion.

Satisfied, that the ring had done its job and all the men were down, she moved carefully through the sea of flesh, making sure that none of the men were still alive, finishing the job with her sword if necessary. A moment later, she stepped away, into a clear space. Smiling, she inspected her weapons, glorying in the scent of blood in the air and the feel of the coppery liquid all over her body. She wore a thin leather battle dress, which provided little protection from the gusty winds blowing, now that she was no longer moving.

Suddenly, she took the large sword and whirled around, in case of another attack. Instead, she saw a handsome, brown haired man walk up to her, not a single drop of rain falling on him. He too had a sword, similar to hers, but in a scabbard on his hip. She quickly sheathed her own across her back.

"Very good, my precious. I think you are ready. Come, take my hand," the stranger said, offering his arm to her courteously. Hesitating, she gave him a long look before obliging and taking hold of him.

The next thing the girl knew, she was in a luxurious room, decorated in a scheme of black and red. She had very little time to take in her new surroundings though - the god in front of her was speaking.

"Well done, my sweet. It's time for you to go to the next level. But first," he lowered his head towards hers. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, which he quickly broke. "Your reward."

She reached up behind his head to pull his face back down to her, opening her mouth slightly in anticipation, to which he gladly obliged. They stayed for much longer this time, yet it was only a hint of what was to come. With a thought, the god removed both of their clothes and started to direct them towards the bed...

That night, the Warrior Princess was truly born.


End file.
